


Shot

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [17]
Category: General Hospital, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Mentions of Rape, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam McCall is on the run from her rapist, Manny when she comes across her ex-boyfriend, Dean Winchester. What happens when Sam shoots Dean? Will he survive and if so what will happen between him and Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for beating!

Fandoms: General Hospital/Supernatural  
Title: Shot  
Characters: Sam McCall and Dean Winchester  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Dean Winchester  
Rating/Warnings: R, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam McCall is on the run from her rapist, Manny when she comes across her ex-boyfriend, Dean Winchester. What happens when Sam shoots Dean? Will he survive and if so what will happen between him and Sam?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Winchester or Sam McCall and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 544 words without title and ending.

Word used: HAUNTED

# 17 in Love's a Battlefield Series

*Shot*

The haunted look in Dean Winchester's eyes was nothing compared to the devastation he saw in Sam McCall's eyes. There was so much anger, sadness and pain in her eyes that even though Dean stood with her pointing a gun in his face, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She looked broken and afraid and though it wasn't in his nature to be touchy-feely, Dean couldn't help wanting to take Sam into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be okay, because of all the possible reunion scenarios he had imagined, Dean had never pictured Sam shooting him and that action alone told Dean that something was very wrong.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean demanded as he fell to the floor, immediately clutching his leg where she had shot him.

Sam shrugged and then said angrily, "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Winchester. I thought you knew that. Instead of shooting you in the leg, I could have shot you in the head, you idiot."

Dean didn't reply at first. He just stripped off the flannel shirt he wore over a tank and pressed the shirt to his wound. After making sure he wasn't going to bleed out on the floor of Sam's cabin, he looked up at his ex- girlfriend and repeated himself. "Sam, what the hell is going on? Why did you shoot me?" As he repeated his question, a look of sadness crossed Sam's face. "Sam? Are you okay?" Dean asked as he tried to hide his concern.

He was going to ask again when Sam spoke. "I'm on the run. I'm trying to stay out of sight." Sam fell silent for a moment. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm trying to get away from a guy who raped me. The guy I was engaged to, Jason Morgan, went to jail for killing his business partner. Now I have to keep running so that Manny doesn't catch up."

Dean took in what Sam told him and his breath hitched in his chest when Sam said that some sicko had raped her. He wanted to find the asshole that hurt the woman he loved and hurt the sonofabitch until the slimy bastard begged for death.

As he kept pressure on his wound Dean finally managed to say, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that someone was able to hurt you like that and I'm sorry you had no one to protect you."

Sam shrugged again and said, "Don't be sorry. It doesn't matter anymore. Jason's in jail for life and as long as I stay off Manny's radar, I'll be okay."

Dean shook his head and said, "You're anything but okay, Sam. You know I don't like to talk about feelings but if you want to talk about what happened, then I'm willing to listen."

Sam glared at Dean and said, "Fuck you, Winchester. Don't pretend to care now. You didn't care about me when I caught you screwing my best friend, so don't do me any favors."

Moments later Sam turned and left Dean sitting on the living room floor of the cabin. As the door slammed shut, Dean wondered if he would ever see Sam again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and and reviews!


End file.
